An adjustable backset cylindrical latch is described and, more particularly, an adjustable backset cylindrical latch for use in a lockset for use with doors having different backset distances.
“Backset” is the distance between the edge of a door and the transverse axis of rotation about which a latch operator moves for extending and retracting a latch bolt. Backset has been standardized by the industry, wherein standard backsets for commercial door openings are 2⅜ inches and 2¾ inches. Adjustable backset latch mechanisms have become an accepted feature of tubular locksets.